<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kneel by elfdemeanor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151612">kneel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdemeanor/pseuds/elfdemeanor'>elfdemeanor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sengen smut ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Light breathplay, M/M, Smut, Trans Asagiri Gen, like very light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdemeanor/pseuds/elfdemeanor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kneel,” Senku commands, and Gen kneels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sengen smut ficlets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kneel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here,” Senku calls and points at the ground in front of him. Gen comes, cool air brushing across his bare skin as he hurries. He’s almost toe to toe with Senku, waiting for his next command in anticipation. Lust and devotion and comfort buzz under his skin; this is where he belongs. This is what he’s meant to do.</p><p>“Kneel,” Senku commands, and Gen kneels, hitting the hard wooden floor with a soft <em> thump. </em> He can already feel the sharp ache in his kneecaps and it only serves to excite him more. Senku could keep him there for <em> hours </em>and he wouldn’t be able to do a thing. He feels divine in his servitude.</p><p>Senku’s next tasks come quickly. “Take my cock out. Now.” Gen’s hands fly to Senku’s pants, frantically undoing the belt. He struggles despite his best efforts, hands shaking from the adrenaline of it all, and Senku chides, “Faster, Gen,” with a hint of amusement in his voice. The older boy whimpers, taking a second to calm his nerves, his hands stilling on Senku’s waistband, before carefully sliding the belt free. He tears open the button and unzips the pants all the way, slipping Senku’s boxer briefs down to expose Senku’s cock, half-hard and reddening at the tip. Embarrassingly, Gen can feel himself salivate at the sight.</p><p>“Arms behind your back,” Senku smirks at the way Gen rushes to follow every direction. Firm hands grab ahold of him, one digging into his cheeks and forcing his mouth open, the other tangling in his white bangs and guiding him forward onto Senku’s length. “Suck.” Gen moans and obeys. Senku is salty on his tongue, sliding back into Gen’s throat without hesitation. As soon as Senku has Gen’s nose brushing against the curls of hair on his stomach and his cock sheathed completely in Gen’s waiting throat, the hand on Gen’s face releases him before threading through the black section of Gen’s hair. Without warning, Senku pulls out and slams back in at a punishing pace.</p><p>All Gen can do is focus on breathing. He’s completely overwhelmed with stimulation, from Senku moving in his mouth to the wood floor against his knees, painful in a way that he eagerly expects will bruise tomorrow.</p><p>His mind races at just how completely Senku controls him right now. Sharp heat pricks in his clit and his slick seeps down his thighs. Senku always knows just how to break him.</p><p>The movement is making a mess of him in the best way; spit and precum leaks down his chin and he unleashes a wet moan around Senku’s dick. Senku holds for a second, the head of his cock skims an area just on the other side of too far, causing tears to spring to Gen’s eyes, his throat burning. Senku holds him there, one hand brushing stray hairs away from Gen’s face; the tenderness is in stark contrast to the other hand which still grips tight against his scalp. “Look at me,” Senku says, softer. Gen’s eyes flick up to meet Senku’s and he feels like a work of art under an admiring viewer’s gaze. It sets an ache in Gen’s chest, and he swallows around Senku before hollowing out his cheeks once more. </p><p>“There we go, baby, just like that,” Senku groans, resuming his pace while keeping his eyes locked on Gen. Their slick sounds echo off the walls; heat pools in Gen’s gut. His thighs instinctively clamp together, his abandoned clit desperate for any kind of stimulation. For a moment he’s worried he’ll cum before Senku, but when he sees the way Senku’s eyebrows furrow, the way his teeth dig into his bottom lip, he knows he’s not the only one who’s close.</p><p>Gen smirks around Senku and doubles down. His moans send shocks through Senku’s system, his tongue flicks lightly against Senku’s slit at any chance he gets.</p><p>“Fuck, Gen, so good,” he breathes, voice breaking.</p><p><em> So good, </em> Senku’s voice echoes around in Gen’s mind. His stomach swoops at the praise. <em> Fuck, Gen, so good. </em></p><p>Senku’s pace is starting to stutter, his thighs slapping against Gen’s cheeks at unsure intervals. His cock slams into the back of Gen’s throat, but he doesn’t have the capacity to even <em> begin </em>processing it, not with the burn of Senku’s hands in his hair and the ache pulsing in his pussy.</p><p>With a final few thrusts, Senku’s pulling Gen’s face to him and cumming down his throat. Gen swallows as best he can, his thighs closing around his clit and <em>finally</em> giving him some much-needed friction and that’s all it takes for his own orgasm to snap within him. Pleasure rolls up his stomach in waves of heat; his whole body tightens in, and he fights to keep his hands behind his back instead of burying them in his cunt and nursing himself through his peak.</p><p>Senku eventually stills in his mouth and Gen shakily relaxes, every muscle in his body aching from tightening up for so long. When they’ve both come down, Senku slides out of Gen’s throat and they stare at each other for a moment. The only sound is their breathing, short and labored, and then Senku grins. “I can’t believe you came just from sucking me off.”</p><p>Gen smacks his thigh with the back of his hand and smiles back. “Quiet.”</p><p>Senku’s laughter comes out in huffs. “Good to stand?” he asks, and offers his hands out for Gen to take. Gen nods and pulls himself up. When he’s finally back on stable footing, Senku’s hands settle on his hips, and Gen’s arms automatically come to rest on Senku’s neck.</p><p>“Hey,” Senku says.</p><p>“Hi, Senku-chan,” Gen says back.</p><p>“Let’s go take a bath, you’re filthy,” Senku snorts, glancing down at Gen’s thighs, which are now sticky with his own dried slick.</p><p>Gen squawks. “ude-Ray! You’re just as dirty as I am!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Senku mutters, Gen’s last words softened against Senku’s lips as he draws him in for a slow kiss. The other boy’s hand comes to his face, cupping his cheek and pulling him impossibly nearer.</p><p>They separate after a moment. Senku takes one of Gen’s hands from its place on his shoulder and laces their fingers together before tugging him in the direction of the bathroom.</p><p>“You’re so cute when you’re sentimental, Senku-chan,” Gen teases.</p><p>“Quiet,” Senku warns, but squeezes Gen’s hand just the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahaha,,,, wow this was filthy</p><p>anyway. first time posting smut to the archive! sorry if something doesn’t make sense, i’m exceptionally tired and had to post this asap during this little burst of bravery &gt;:0</p><p>hope you enjoyed! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>